Sena  glasses
by YuuriKyo
Summary: Sena gets glasses mean, his personality changed. Idea from kichiku megane.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my 1st published story and it's short for now. I don't know if you like it but tell me what should be changed to get it better, and this is yaoi mean its boyxboy love. At my profile is poll so you can decide with who Sena should end.**

**7.02.2011:**

**Minor changes **

**I don't own E21**

* * *

Did you ever want to be some on else, while still being in your own body? I was like that to until I meet that person. I don't know his name and can't remember how he looks the only think I know if he was real is thanks to those glasses I get from him. Small silver framed glasses and only few words said:

"If you ever want to be someone else with power and knowledge wear them but remember to not be eaten by them" after that he disappear in thin air leaving me in confusion.

In the beginning I didn't believe in his words but thinking that nothing worse couldn't meet me I used them (glasses) when a friend (bad friend as I call him) forced me to go to the club with him to help him look for new 'victim' as I call all girlfriends or boyfriends of his. He can take anything that is pretty and is moving, I remember when we meets first time in middle school it was hell for a month he was walking and making me flustered with his allusions, but its not important for this story for now at last.

Getting back to main story.

In club my bad friend get me understand that I can't live without his permission in others words he taken away my home and car keys. Knowing that I won't be able to get home early I seated my self in corner of bar were I wouldn't be disturbed and watched how others were having fun.  
Club in its self wasn't bad nice music, alcohol and decorations were really good but customers … a lot to wish, at last for me.

While drinking some none alcohol drink I saw new group of about 10, if not more, handsome guys and three pretty girls at the sight I thought 'What a lucky girls to have so many attractive guys around them self' then it got to me that one of the girls looks similar to my childhood friend Mamori-nee as I called her until middle school, as in that time she go to live in different town, if its her I'll be domed.

Not wanting to be noticed be her in hurry I sat with my back to her, thinking it's sad that I won't be able to look at those hot guys that are with her. It was at that time that I remembered that I could use glasses, even if they aren't magical I can still use them as diversion to not look similar to my younger self, it was good I had my hair down with glasses I should look quite different how she remember me from 6 years ago, that is if mom didn't send them any recent pictures of me.

While thinking if she recognize me or not and If glasses are really magical, my bad friend make something I was afraid the most be coming with him here that means he was already little drunk and decided to flirt with me of all people around him. And it's looked something like this:

He get behind me and jumped at me catching my waist with his muscular hands while yelling my name so loud that at last half of people looked at him in curiosity what's happening. My face gets so hot that I wanted to disappear right that moment. Not having any choice any more I put on my glasses and said in cold demand that was entirely different from my usual polite speech.  
"Agon if you won't let me go this moment I'll make sure that you'll be impotent for the rest of your life"

Hearing my voice Agon get his hand back and moved away from me looking in disbelieve at me, after moment of silence I get up and looked at him, it irked me that I need to look up to see his eyes, and said, in the same manner like before, to him one sentence:

"My keys, now."

In blink of eye I have my keys back and scared Agon beside me looking with fear at the new me. After I get my keys back and seeing a little worried face of my friend I give him angelic smile and said:

"Good boy, now go back to your fun so I can have some silent time without you, and you have two hours after that I'm living you, get it?"

He only nodded his head and disappeared somewhere in dancing crowd. I sat back at my stool and get back to drinking my unfinished drink. After moment I get disturbed by Mamori-nee.

"Sena is that you?" I looked at her and smiled answering her:

"Long time not seen you Mamori-nee, how are you?" she looked at me not believing at what she saw just few moments ago and said:

"I'm ok but I can't believe how much you changed in those six years I didn't saw you" at that moment someone taped on her arm and said:

"Introduce as, shity manager" the man was around 180 centimeters, had spiky blond hairs, green eyes and he had on him black pants with black t-shirt without sleeves. Mamori at that looked at him and spat at him:

"Shut up Hiruma, sorry Sena those are my friends, teammates and rivals of our team, the rude blond is my captain Hiruma, the short one with black hair and blue shirt is Shin from Oujo White Knights, the cowboy like one is Kid from Seibu Wild Gun dams beside him on the left is Tetsuma from the same team, the one with fur is Marco from Dinosaurs and manager o his team Maria, the girl at her right is Wakana and she is manager of Knight, two guys behind her are Sakuraba the blond one and the one with glasses is Takami from the same team, there is Musashi, Akaba, Mizumachi and Kakei but they are somewhere around here having fun." She smiled at me and after moment of silence the man called Hiruma asked me while pointing at my head with gun:

"So, tell me from where do you know shity dread?" Mamori began to yell at him but was disregarded, at that I looked at him ignoring his pistol and answered him without any emotions in my voice and on my face:

"If you mean Agon I know him from school, you can say he is my bad friend, if you want something from him I can call him to get his ass here, something else?" he looked at me probably not believing what he saw and heard, after all I didn't looked affected at all by his action, to tell you truth I felt like I was looking on all this from side line not really realizing that its me talking and acting in this strange demand so much different from normal me.

I was dialing Agon number when said person somehow get behind me and leaned his body at me asking:

"Sena are they annoying you, want me to get disposed of them?" and grinned treacherously, I only said:

"They want something from you not me." I get away from his body and sat back at my stool waiting what will occur next.

* * *

**This is all for now. I hope you liked it just a little. And I'm asking if someone could draw Sena witch his hair down, and with glasses. I'm tried several times to draw him that way but it's not very satisfying, so if someone can I'll be very happy.**

**For now Bay Bay!**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I did second chapter it's somehow strange and confusing but I hope you like it.**

**SkyMirage thanks for comment and about gay/guy thing I didn't realize that I changed it all to gay while rewriting it on my computer, in my original script is guy, you can see how subconsciously I want it to turn out, hahaha. I changed it back to guy. Again thanks.**

**Poll is still open.**

**I don't own E21**

**8.02.2011 minor changes: grammar.**

* * *

Agon looked at blond and grunted at him in voice full of venom:

"Hiruma, what do you want?" man named Hiruma looked at him with eyes full of sick joy; he answered him in mocking manner:

"Nothing much just interested from where did you get this chibi" and nodded his head at me, ignoring them I get back to sipping my juice and getting better look at Mamori company. All of them were really good looking with fit body, some where muscular type other where slimmer but much taller, about height they are all bigger than me, grr it's so frustrating that I'm small like a girl.

But getting back to those guys, they looked really bored, I mean even watching how Hiruma especially was making Agon mad witch his comments, they are probably used to it, who knows.

After few moments of studying their interaction someone approached me and asked:

"Hello cute one, do you mind drinking witch me?" the man asked me with small smile, after taking his appearance that was like Yankee; long coat, pants, shirt and shoes where white, he had creepy looking long arms and almost arm length black hairs – actually that look suited him really well and he didn't look bad in over all… I think too much about other people appearance.

I beamed at him one of my innocent smiles and answered him, not letting him realize that he is annoying me:

"Sorry but I already have company" while I said that I saw his eye twitch a little, after moment he moved into my personal space and said this time in threatening voice:

"You'll drink with me or you'll regret it" and he pointed his head behind him self reveling to me that he isn't alone. I began to get really mad first I was taken to some club against my will, next I meet Mamori and now some jackass is trying to pick me up to the point to threaten me, I had enjoy. I laughed at him making other look at me, I saw Agon turn to look at me, he realized what will happen soon, in second he was behind me understanding that I'll snap in a moment if someone don't stop me. He looked at the person who made me mad and growled at him:

"What do you think you are doing Rui" for a moment I was surprised that Agon know this man but I was still angry so I throw it out of my mind and tried to free my self from Agon grip, with no result, he was using all his power to make me immobile. Deciding to wait for the moment he loses his hold on me I decided to listen to their conservation, stupid Yankee and idiot dread head.

"Get lost Kongo, I'm not in the mood to fight with you" he looked at Agon with no fear in his eyes, this time it was Agon turn to laugh loudly after his laughing fit he looked at Rui anger filled face and said mockingly:

"Do you even thing that you have chance with me?" and chuckled at Rui irritated look, at that Rui gritted his teeth and said, trying to hold his emotion abide:

"You shouldn't be so sure after all I heard that you where beaten to plump in the middle school by smaller kid and now, even thought you are calming that you never lost in fight, I'm sure that you aren't invincible" he looked smugly at Agon and smirked as he saw how brunette was getting unstable. Seeing that he is loosing his cool I smirked a little, my plan of getting out of this situation was ready but first I needed to get ride of Mamori.

"Mamori-nee" I said while turning my head to see her and continued talking to her when she registered it was me calling her:

"Could you get me orange juice; I think this conversation will take avail, so can you?" I mead my face wear the most childlike look I could, at that she smiled at me and answered:

"Sure I'll be right back." When I saw her disappear in the sea of people I turned my attention back to Agon and Rui. Seeing that they were staring at me with curiosity I only smirked at that. Rui being able to see my smirk blinked his eyes but before he could ask what I'm trying to do. I elbowed Agon in the stomach freeing my self from his grip, in second I was standing before Rui. He looked at me with disbelieving stare, seeing that he don't understand what happened, my grin get wider. I kicked him in place that mead him whine (of course from the pain) on the floor. His lackeys gaped at what happened not knowing what to do, before they could attack me I looked at them with dangerous glint in my eyes and said in cold voice:

"Take your boss and disappear, before I castrate him." I let them cache glimpse of one of my scalpels, of course in a way so others don't see it, at that they faces froze in fear, in hurry they taken their fallen boss and disappeared from my sight. When I turned back to see if Mamori is back I saw that she is just getting back and that her company is staring at me with shocked faces, at last most of them were shocked. I smiled at them angelically when something or I should say someone tackled me. I stumbled for a moment before I cached back my balance. When I felt legs warp around my waist and heard little giggle, in moment I recognized who it belonged to. Sighing at my luck, I said to the person on my back:

"It's nice to see you too Suzuna, now can you get off of Me." she froze for a moment hearing my monotone voice. After few seconds she freed me and faced me, intently looking in to my eyes. After this battle of staring she asked me with voice full of concern:

"Sena what happened to you?" at that I smiled a little bit and answered her in my normal voice:

"Nothing much, I'm only in bad mood, that's all" she looked at my not really believing me. When she was going to say something Mamori taken her opportunity to talk:

"Suzuna-chan? You two know each other?" in that moment Suzuna realized that around her were a lot of people staring unfortunately at as.

"Oh! Mamo-nee... and others, even Yoi-nii. I didn't recognize you earlier. Sena? I know him since elementary school. So what are you doing here?" all of this was said in high girly voice, I lost my patience. I get Agon and vanished with him in crowd. Knowing that there were eyes following me I only shrugged and ignored them pulling Agon by his wrist. He didn't say anything just let me drag him back to car.

That's how I'm right now in my bathroom, looking at my reflection in mirror. My big brown eyes narrowed, and smirk on my face, glasses still on my nose. So different than my normal look especially with my hairs down. My hand moved to take of glasses, I closed my eyes, when I opened them again my usual round eyes back, no smirk, but I saw it, I'm scared. Not wanting to think about it I showered in hurry and decided to sleep, hoping that when I wake up I get to know it was only dream. The last thing I remembered before dozing of was that I left glasses on the sink so why were they on my night stand. Not fully registering what was happening anymore I fell in deep slumber.

* * *

**Second chapter done, next one will be at the university grounds, mostly if not all. Mhmm, something else? … That all, for now. Bay bay.**

**RR**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok new chapter here this one is a little strange mostly for my changing of pov and … in short it's all strange. If you see something confusing say so, so I can change it especially if its grammar.

Pool its still up

Monday Morning

Beep beep beep

Automatically my hand turned off alarm clock on the night stand, groaning from not getting an adequate amount of sleep, I get up and began to get ready for my morning lessons. I taken nice warm shower, eaten toast for breakfast and was on my way to college. On my way I got from my favorite bakery something to eat as my early lunch, it was nice and peaceful day.

At the campus I got to my class and sat near back entrance, normally I sit in one of the firsts rows, but today I got bad felling in my gut, it always better to not ignore it - for safety measures. Setting my things on the table, I looked down if there is a lot of others students 'not to much' I thought to my self checking my watch to see when lecture will began, 'still 5 minutes to the start' I murmured under my nose. Deciding it's enough time to revise what was last week I buried myself in one of my notebook.

At last lesson begun, it was like always boring talking about theories and theirs authors, some experiments, bases of interesting me specialization, normal thing.

Around 5 minutes before the end of lecture door opened and before someone get in, chills began running trough my body, then when I get enough courage to see who get inside I froze, in doors there were standing two devils with evil smirks on their faces. Professor began to tremble for some reason and talked with she-devil that I know very well - Suzuna. Remembering what happened two nights ago I taken my things in hurry, happy that I decided to sit near exit, silently I get up and left class room, when doors were closing I heard shaky voice of my instructor calling my name by microphone. Ignoring his desperate calls I get my hood on my head and decided to go somewhere thous two devils don't find me.

When I get near stairs I saw really big –eh more like fat person blocking stairs that go down. When I was near him I heard he is talking to someone I didn't see, but that voice… I can recognize it everywhere, it frozen me in place 'Mamori!' I thought in panic. Not wanting to meet her I used my speed to go past them in a way so they don't see me, unfortunately because they where blocking stairs I could go only up, so thinking that on roof top I would be ok for the time being, at last I hope it'll be safe, I got there.

After getting on roof and staying for few minutes near doors, to be sure that nobody followed me I decided it safe, I get on top of staircase and got comfortable to take small nap. When I was almost asleep my cell phone began to vibrate. Groggily I get it out and pressed to answer, not looking who was calling me. Sleepily I answered:

"Mo…" but I was stopped by yelling from the other end:

"Sena where are you?" that awake me right away, I answered after moment of making sure who was calling me 'Suzuna', I cruses my luck in my thought:

"I-I'm s-sleeping" stuttering and a little scared I answered not wanting to tell her where I was.

"Where are you, not what are you doing" she said in voice promising later on torture, trembling from fear I answered in weak voice:

"At f-friend p-place" she didn't say anything and then she began to laugh after few seconds of silence, after she cached her breath she said:

"Sena you are friends only witch me and Kongo brothers, and I'm certain you are not at my place or one of theirs, after all Unsui is for sure in college and Agon…" she trailed a little mumbling something I couldn't understand then she said in louder voice:

"Agon is Agon he is with girl/boy or something similar, so don't lie" I began to panic to what to do:

"I don't lie, I have others friends too!" I yelled at her in my frenzy, she chuckled and said to me:

"You say that but only bullies and perverts are attracted to you nothing more" I knew I lost this battle, then I heard that doors are opening in hurry I lay down not wanting to be discovered be anyone right now. My phone still in my hand I clutched it to my ear to hear if Suzuna want to say something more, then I heard two voices one in my cell and other right under me saying the same thing:

"I know that you are still on campus, soon I'll find you and then…" I turned of my cell phone off knowing that I don't have anywhere to run. I began to listen what she'll do next after realizing that I ended her call. Reaction was immediate, she began to yell that if she fond me she'll make me so sorry that I'll be begging her for death. I sweet dropped at her reaction while trembling imagining what she can do to me. After moment I jumped a little hearing a gun shots and voice that I heard somewhere before.

"Shut up fucking chibi I already know where he is" hearing it I froze for a moment then I get my backpack ready to run away, when I get my pack something dropped down making small noise I get it in hurry, praying that they didn't hear it, in my hand I looked what it was. 'Glasses' surprised to see them I was wondering what they are doing here after all I don't remember taking them with me, but I was stopped from thinking when something cold touched back of my head I froze in place stiff not knowing what to do when I heard dark laughter:

"Kekeke, we meet again shrimp, kekeke" now I remember who this voice belong - Hiruma one of Mamori friends, not knowing anymore what to do I stopped all my movements I didn't even breath in fear for my live.

'Shit I'm dead, what to do? what to do?' while thinking like that I was frozen my hand almost broken thus glasses when I decided it's better to us them than get killed without even trying. With no choice I get them (glasses) on my nose while closing my eyes praying for miracle. What was like hours for me in reality was only few moments-seconds, when I opened my eyes I began to breath again while smiling, having plan how to get out of this situation. I said in cold voice full of annoyance:

"Could you stop intervening in my live and get that thing away from my head" I stand up still felling something on the back of my head its good thing I still have my hood on. Then I heard strange laugh?

No pov.

"Kekeke, something else to say chibi, kekeke" Hiruma laughed still pointing his gun at Sena head. Sena didn't make any comment to blond he only voiced something similar to "Hee". In just moment Hiruma gun was flaying up, devil froze between his laugh and looked at Sena that wasn't any more facing him by his back, he saw only shadowed face by hood where Hiruma was able to see scary smile and shining glasses then the lips moved:

"Sorry but I really don't like being cornered or chased so bay bay" and his angelic smile take over his face and his half lidded eyes was seen under hood, in moment he moved his upper body down and kicked blond man right into stomach. Thanks to his good reflex Hiruma was able to dodge but in the process he lost his balance and fallen on his back. In the same time Hiruma saw how Sena moved in flash to get his bag and jumped down to run away. After jumping Sena saw shocked Suzuna and moved in his fastest run to get past her saying to her when he was passing her:

"See ya around, Suzu-chan" and beamed at her on of his innocent smiles dispersing behind doors. Frozen Suzuna looked at doors with shock thinking 'Sena what happened to you?' while standing like idiot, Hiruma approached her with dark aura oozing from him ready to kill something, he asked girl in voice promising something really bad:

"Fucking chibi you said he heats violence, then what was right now?" Suzuna looked at Hiruma with big eyes and answered:

"He never before was like this, he fights only when he is desperate to protect a friend… sometimes when someone called him cute more than once, normally he run away or let others to beat him… I don't understand, don't know what happened to him in the last 2 years" Hiruma looked at still shocked girl and began to plan his next move to get 'Kobayakawa Sena'. After moment of silence he asked chibi girl:

"Shrimp do you know what he was doing in the last 2 years" blue haired girl nodded answering:

"He was studding aboard, he didn't talk much about it." Hiruma moved past younger girl still thinking how to cache his new 'prey'.

Ok this is all for this chapter. I'm still thinking how to continue from this point, if you have something interesting on your mind that I could use in future chapters write to me, yours ideas could be more interesting than my own. When I reread this chapter I realized it's really boring, do you think like that too?

See you soon!

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, actually I did have most of this chapter ready last month but I didn't have time to type it on computer mostly form lack of time that I used for my midterm exams, next chapter is under work but it'll be late to because of the exams on the end of the school year to add it all I'm working on 3 ff with KHR characters: one with Lambo in maid outfit, second Skull with Hibari and motorbikes, last one with Mukuro and Hibari that is still in my head waiting.

For now read and comment what you think about this chapter and about any spelling, grammar etc problems in it.

Poll is still open,

Thought I began thinking to get Hiruma first and after him Agon and then others but I'm still considering it, who should be first? Sena-seme or only uke?

I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

The next thing Sena knew was that: he was at café, before him espresso and beside it glasses.

While remembering how he get away from Suzuna and Hiruma someone sat a cross of him, he didn't realize that someone was sitting with him until waitress come asking if they need anything a that time the person asked for black coffee exactly at that time Sena head jumped up hearing familiar voice beside him self, shocked to see Agon he said in a little high pitched voice:

"Agon? W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered from shock of seeing him and not knowing how to act around him after Sunday, he averted his eyes looking away from the older one man.

"Che, and what can I do in café if not to drink coffee" he said back to Sena at what he answers him without thinking:

"Waiting for your date … maybe?" Agon growl at the shorter one, staying silent sipping his espresso knowing that angry Agon isn't the best companion, Sena just dreamed to run away right this instant. After long uncomfortable silence waitress come back with Agon coffee, when she disappeared Sena asked him this little stupid question to break this uncomfortable situation:

"So how do you do?" dreadlock looked at the chibi from his coffee with dark aura sipping from him for a second. After moment of staring at Sena he sighed and began to question him:

"So what was with you on Sunday?" 'I knew it, he just has to ask about that' Sena though, sighing at his luck, he lied to him:

"Nothing much I was in bad mood" he looked at the smaller man with narrowed eyes, seeing his stare Sena ignored it the best way he could while getting back to drinking his espresso that was cold, thinking 'how long I'm here that its already cold' he overlooked Agon stare, that made the older one give up after few minutes of staring.

"You never before hit/kick someone for calling you** once** cute, not even when you where drunk and molested at the same time" stopping him from continuing Sena answered him:

"Like I said previously I was in bad mood" after second he added:

"Since when are you worrying about those I beat?" Agon growled at Sena angrily and almost yelled at him:

"I'm not worrying about them but about you!" Sena smiled at him lightly and said with voice full of delight:

"Its nice to know that you are still worrying about me, but you don't need, like I said I was in bad mood, death tried and to add to it that cute comment I just snapped, that's all" he smiled at him reassuringly and asked for check. He looked at his cell phone realizing it's still turned off; when he started it again he panicked that he'll be late for his part-time job. When he get up to live Agon asked him if he needs raid to his job, at that Sena giggled a little bit saying:

"I don't think that you'll like that place" Agon looked skeptically at smaller brunette and said"

"Check me" at what Sena smiled saying:

"Child hospital at Xxx Street" at that Agon sweet dropped, after second o silence he answered:

"I drive you there but I don't get out of car" Sena snickered at him:

"There are really hot female and male nurses and some nice students too" he suggested him at what Agon tugged him to his car in silence and drives him to the hospital where they become friends and where Agon mom works, making Sena remember how they meet.

* * *

Sena thought/memories:

* * *

I was standing in the shade of the entrance to my new school; I was officially in middle school. While standing in my black gakuran* blending with shadows, I was watching others students walk by school gate, thinking if I'll be able to make 'normal' friends, thought I didn't hope to much after all who wants to befriend with short and shy boy like me that is easily bullied.

Invisible to others I moved to my new class. I was first one in classroom, other kids where outside talking and joking between them self. It was only first day so everyone were relaxed, when the time come everyone will move to their respectful classes to meet their new homeroom teachers and classmates. I sat in the first seat by doors watching how little by little class become full, in the mean time my new teacher had written his name on the green board, after that he waited for every one to take their place. He had black short hairs, blue eyes and was really tall around 1, 90 m, he was wearing black suit with light blue shirt and dark neck-tai, if I was girl I probably would squeal in delight for having handsome man for my teacher but I'm not so I was only jealous of his height. When everyone was sitting on their places he introduced him self:

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Suzuki Jun, I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year and I'll be teaching you English, any question?" he smiled at us with radiant smile, after that he was questioned about his age, marriage status and all others things that wasn't important, at last for me. When, at last, everyone were satisfied with questioning him he take attendance and instructed as to introduce our self, when it come my turn I get up like others and introduce my self:

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena, nice to m-meet you all" of course I needed to stutter from my nervousness and shyness, while taking my place I saw that there are guys that taken interest in me. Sighing at my luck I sat back ignoring their snickering how they found someone to bully, its nothing new in my life that I can't live with. After attendance Suzuki-sensei* give us our schedule for the rest of the semester, we draw where we'll be sitting for this month, after all of that he let as go home. In hurry I left school grounds and get home knowing that tomorrow I'll be again someone gofer.

Just like that my middle school life began, right away I was catch by bigger boys from my class and they made me go buy them some drinks, at lunch they send me for bread, at last they didn't hit me for now that is. After school I get home, eat, made my homework, jog around neighbors, shower and go sleep, like that two month gotten past without me realizing.

Like always I was running with drinks for my bullies when I bumped into someone and landed on my butt, dropping cans with juice. In hurry I get up and began to stutter my apology for bumping into stranger not wanting to get beaten:

"I'm s-sorry, I'm s-sorry, I-I'm really sorry for b-bumping into y-you" with my head down scared to look in the eyes of the person I collide with I stand like that, in the same time of my stuttered apology I heard growling it made me even more scared of the person in front of me, then the person said to me:

"Trash, watch where you going" he got past me and left, sighing in relief that I wasn't beaten, I get drinks from the floor and got back to my bullies that where slightly annoyed that I was late but luckily they only hit me once on my head after that they dismissed me.

~~To think it was our, Agon and me-I, first meeting haha ~~

Our second meeting was around two weeks later on the day of running marathon for all students. Everyone needed to run, around neighbor of our school by chosen path, to get passing grade for PE. It was warm day so most of the people changed into shorts than long pants. Everyone began together of course girls where running shorter distance than boys but still most of the path was the same. First began to run 1st years, after 10 minutes second years and after another 10 minutes 3rd years began their run.

As a freshman I began to run in first group, I was wearing black shorts and white t-shirt , like most of others around me, older years where wearing similar clothes but in different colors 2nd years green t-shirt and 3rd years blue ones with that they had black shorts just like my own or long grey pants.

I was running slowly to not get too tried, because of that others easily passed me living me as one of the last of our year, after few minutes 2nd years began to run past me, it didn't worry me that others where faster than me. While running in my own tempo I heard that someone was running behind me thinking that its probably one of the sempai* I didn't pay attention to him, that is until someone felt my behind at what I jumped up a little from shock/ surprise I got from it giving in the same time strange squeak:

"Ghya" I turned around to see who touched me, when I did it I meet with my eyes some second year chest when I looked up I saw handsome face of a boy that was grinning at me, he had brown hairs on his head almost to his arms, with nice tan, in right hand he was holding sunglasses. I backed from him asking him in a little trembling voice:

"Why sempai… t-touched m-me?" of course I needed to stutter at that moment, at that his smile widened and said to me:

"You are my new boyfriend" while coming at me, I stepped back seeing that he was approaching me, then it hit me what he said, I stared at him with shock written on my face with mouth hanging open. After few seconds of silence that felt like eternity I looked into his eyes and told him:

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested" I wasn't able to think any better replay for his words, I bowed slightly, turned away from him and run away not looking back as fast as I could, living him behind. After about 10 minutes of sprinting I stopped panting from lack of air in my lungs and exhaustion that taken over me from running to long and to fast. I looked around my self noting that I'm not far from school grounds and that nobody was around, sighing I began to jog back to school after few moments of break.

When I get back to school I changed and get back home moving what happened into back of my mind, living it in the darkest part of my mind where all unwanted memories are locked. Fortunately the next day was weekend so I did what I do normally on my free time: lazing around home playing video games, read books that interested me (manga mostly) or surf on the internet. When I was getting some snack from kitchen I heard TV in living room, when I get there to see what's mom is watching** I regretted it right away, with only one glimpse I remembered what happened the previous day and some other similar memories from the past, at that I shuddered and decided to go back to training karate and judo and few others things that mom mead me take when I was younger that is till last year when she taken me to her work place to see if they can teach me some more of self-defense so I stop getting back home all bruised.

My mom works at police headquarters and knows everyone there, the thing is that she didn't think that after 6 years of training judo and karate I wouldn't have problems in wining in sparing mach after that she mead me go to spar with policemen that work with her at last once a month, now I'm well know there, but I'm happy she understand now that I don't like fighting after all sparing is not act of violence like fight or bulling. But back to how I become friends with Agon.

On Monday I go to school like usual that is until one lesson before lunch break, just before the end of break Kongo Agon appeared in my class and froze me in my set with his gaze and get in front of me. He smirked at me seeing how much I was trembling in fear, when he opened his mouth the bell of the beginning of next lesson interpreted him, at that he grimaced a bit and said to me:

"Next break on the roof, don't run this time" and go back to his class, everyone looked at me with pity mostly, one of my bullies even asked me what I did to piss off one of the most dangerous sempai. All lesson I couldn't concentrate, I was occupied with thought of my slow death caused by Kongo-sempai. When bell informed of the beginning of lunch break I moved slowly dragging my feet to the roof top, when I get there nobody was around not knowing what to do I decided to wait for Kongo.

After few minutes of waiting one of my bullies come to roof stalking in leisure walk at me, I backed from him until I bumped into fence then he trapped me by moving his hands on earthier sides of my body then he said:

"Sena you are really cute you know that right?" I looked at him with big eyes shocked at his words, at the same time I began to get pissed for being called cute, 'grr can't they just call me petite' I thought. After second of silence I said to him:

"I'm a boy, I'm not cute" at that he chuckled at me:

"With your small body, small face and fluffy hairs and big eyes you just scream cute" he get his head to my level and neared his face to my own, my eyes widened at his oblivious motive to kiss me, I wanted to run away. I tried to free my self from him with no avail he grasped my shoulder and immobile me in place I began to get ready to kick him into his jewels when just before his lips touched my own and second before I lunched my kick he fly back landing few meters from me then I saw someone standing in front of my realizing moments later that it is Kongo-senpai, he moved to my classmate emitting dark mincing aura and began to kick him while saying:

"What do you thing are you doing trash, do not touch what's my!" after he beat him to a bloody pulp he moved to me locking his eyes with my own. Truth be told when he was beating my bully I only stared at what he did to him ignoring what he was saying, the moment our eyes locked his words get to my head at what I was again getting mad for being called someone property, then he growled at me after few moments of silence:

"**Be my boyfriend**" at that I narrowed my eyes at his evident threat in his voice, at what I answered him in cold voice the same thing I say to any one who call me his property:

"I'm not interested and I belong only to my self, if that's all sempai I'm going back" I moved away from him to go back to class, at that he growled saying:

"Do you thing I let go of a cute little thing like you" in flash he was beside me holding my hand stopping me from living, at that I looked him into eyes seeing that he is serious about not letting me go I closed my eyes. I was pissed that again someone called me cute and to add he thinks of me like of a thing. When he tugged me to take me into his arms I moved without fight, shadowing my face with my bangs, I opened my eyes and get ready to protect my self. When I was only few centimeters from him I used my favorite move that work on all males, my knee landed expertly right into his jewels. At that he freed me and get down to the ground cursing in pain he tried to get up to grasp me, in moment I catch his hand and dislocated it so he couldn't punch me after that he tried to hit me with his other arm but I dodged and locked my arms around his neck controlling his ability to breath and my legs around his middle. Then I said to him:

"Sempai, I'm not interested in **you** and I hate being called **'cute thing'** the most" every thing I said in monotone voice with accenting 'you' and 'cute thing', for my last words I used happy-sweet voice:

"Oh and better remember it because next time I won't hold back… for now good night '**sempai'"**. He tried to say something but because of my head lock it come as something similar to growl, I tightened my arms around his neck making him unable to breath, in few seconds he lost consciousness from lack of air at what I let him go and checked if he began to breath again after all I would be in troublesome situation if he stopped breathing and died. After checking if he'll be able to stay alive I left roof and run to the teacher lounge and informed adults that on the roof there are two unconscious boys, after all no one would suspect small, shivering and scared boy to do something to bigger and stronger guys.

Kongo and my classmate where taken to the hospital, they didn't say anything about me thanks to their silence I get back to my everyday life.

For 2 weeks I was having peaceful school life that is until someone began to stalk me. In the beginning I didn't get worried mostly because its nothing new, every few weeks someone new pester me with their presence, but this time 'he' watched me already for a week and didn't make his move to attack me and that was strange, normally they try to approach me within one week, the worst thing was that I couldn't cache 'him', every time I turn to see who it was I see nobody suspicious, thought I still felt that someone is watching all my movements, I was really scared.

After few days 'he' stopped watching me, I thought he give up so I let my guard down after few quiet days and that was my mistake.

I was jogging when three guys stepped in my way, when I turned around there where other tree from behind them come one more guy that was probably their leader because he began to give them orders how to attack me. I was surrounded by them, they get out some weapons that were similar to metal pipe or baseball bat. I tried to dodge all their attack but with time it was harder, I couldn't come to close to them to attack them. After about 15 minutes of dodging I was hit in my left arm I cried in pain knowing already if I don't run away now I'll be in more pain than now that is if I stay alive. With no other choice I tried to get past them, then I was hit again, this time on my back I narrowly dodge it minimizing power of the hit but because of that I lost my balance and I would fall right on my face, if it wasn't for my right arm, I would had broken nose if not worse. While on the ground I couldn't protect my self very good with cussed me being kicked in my ribs once and into my abdomen but how many times I don't now after first kick my mind turned off.

~~Truth is told the thing that happened after that Agon told me, to this day I don't remember what occurred at that time.~~

The next thing I saw after my mind turned on was that I was standing, before me Kongo-sempai was thrashing one of my attackers, when I looked around I saw other six bodies laying on the ground unconsciousness with twisted arms, legs, or beaten up. My legs began to tremble from pain and exhaustion, I began to fall back, and I thought that I'll hit hard ground but I didn't. Someone catch me into his arms securing me with his hand around my waist. When I looked up with hazy eyes I saw Kongo-sempai face and fallen into darkness.

I was weaken up be piercing pain in my chest I opened my eyes and saw white ceiling, I tried to get up but someone pushed my right arm down, without strength to resist I lay down. I turned my head to see who is beside me. My breath hitched slightly at sight of this person, I opened my mouth to ask what he is doing here but before I could say something he began to talk to me:

"Don't move to much your ribs are crocked slightly but doctor said its nothing to serious in few days they'll release you home, if you wonder why I'm here it's because I taken you here. Anything else that you want to know" all of this was said in annoyed voice but in his eyes I saw a little of worry, I smiled slightly and asked him to call my parents, when he left to call them I tried to remember what happened. I still couldn't remember how Kongo come to my aid and what happened when I been kicked on the ground, living it to thing about it later I waited for Kongo-sempai to come back.

After about half a hour of staying silent in the bed with Kongo-san beside me my mom burst into my hospital room almost breaking doors to it and would hugged me to death if my dad didn't stop her in last moment saying that I'm hurt so she shouldn't hug me to much and to hard at that she kissed me on my temple and began question me what happened, after me she moved to Agon with threatening voice that was saying to not to try to lie. When Agon said what he know she thanked him in her normal voice and proponed that they take him home at what he politely refused and left. After that my parents left, saying that they come tomorrow after work. Alone in this white room I fallen asleep dreaming about something that I didn't remember in the morning.

When the morning come I was weaken be nurse asking me how I feel and if I need anything after tat I fallen back into dreamland when I awoke it was already afternoon when I moved to sit up someone asked:

"How do you feel?" I looked at the owner of the voice ignoring my surprise seeing Kongo-sempai sitting not far from me observing me with blank face. After second of silence I answered him:

"I'm ok only in a little bit of pain, thank you for helping me yesterday" I bowed my head slightly at what he snarled at me, I smiled at him and said to him:

"Sempai if you are here to mead me your lover then I'll still refuse you" at that he frozen for a moment after few minutes of silence he said:

"So can we be friends?" hearing that I laughed at him with cussed me to feel more pain in my torso griping my sides I moaned in pain at what he jumped to my said and asked me if I'm ok, cussing me to smile at him and give him my answer to his questions:

"Its hurts when I laugh, we can be friends if you want that" he gives me small smile and properly introduced him self to me:

"Kongo Agon, 14 years old, call me Agon" at that I introduced my self:

"Kobayakawa Sena, 13 years old, call me Sena".

After that in no time we become the best friends, I even get to know that his mom actually works at this hospital so he can stay as long as he wants to the point where his mom needed to come and scolded him to go back home and give me some time to rest.

Sena thought where interpreted when he heard Agon saying to him that they are at before hospital. When Sena was out of car Agon said to him:

"I'm taking you out on the weekend don't forgot" before Sena could protest he speed of living small brunette with annoyed frown on his face.

* * *

*Gakuran- school uniform, for more look in Wikipedia

*Sempai- title of older students

** She was watching Brazilian drama

Give your voice if you want to have concert of K-pop: Shinee in Europe: .com/petitions/shineeineurope

Baybay for now.

RR


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm back, sorry it taken so long for this update, first I had exams and to add to it my old laptop is dead because of that I lost everything I wrote since may, now I have 'new' one, but thanks to the old one death I decided to change order of chapters from what happens next to Hiruma point of weaves, it's hard to write it in his pov, so its ooc, do you know how he calls Suzuna, how to show his way of talking in his mind or better how his mind works its really hard to do it and its hard for me to use English curses, somehow I prefer my own language while cursing.

OK Here is first part of Hiruma pov, second part will come … I hope it'll be soon, haha ... that is when I get back from my vacation and if I get into Hiruma personality better than in this chapter it'll be fast but I don't promise you that.

Oh forgot to mention I didn't realize it before but I (sometimes, somehow) mix American and British together so sorry for that and Thank You for all reviews, then here it is.

* * *

I get inside club with fucking manager and the lot of others players with smirk on my face while laughing on the inside from my thought about how much black mailing material I could get from this.

* * *

_Time skip_

While moving towards bar I spotted fucking dread that was hugging small and slim figure that sat by bar, then he yelled:

"SENA" and nuzzled his head into the crock of 'Sena' person neck. While moving to them I watched/listened if others saw it to and how they reacted to the scene before them. Still taking in what dread was doing I saw something that I would say never hooped to be able to see, Kongo Fucking Agon jumped back with panicked face something that has 0,00001% possibility to happen. Before I could teak out camera to teak some nice shots the person at the bar moved to the younger Kongo and said something to him, tch, because of the fucking music I didn't hear what was said but I saw how the panicked one give keys at what the smaller one smiled at him cutely while saying something, not being able to hear what was said I taken in how the other one looked. Slim body clad in black skinny jeans and grey shirt with 2 buttons opened to revel fairy skin of his collarbone, he has brown hair a little past his shoulders nicely shaping his face that looked quite fair and feminine, on his nose silver framed glasses and behind them caramel coloured eyes half closed with flickering amusement in them.

Moment later Kongo disappeared and our group moved to the bar before I could open my mouth to get some information from brunette fucking Anezaki stepped before him and asked:

"Sena is that you?" triggering my curiosity more, that she actually know this chibi I listened to their conversation. After small comment how they didn't see each other for six years I mead my move:

"Introduce as, shite manager" at what she spat at me for the use of my vocabulary and proceeded to introduce us. After that I pointed one of my guns at him and asked:

"So, tell me from where do you know shite dread?" at what miss righteousness began to yell at me what of course was ignored mostly by my staring at this chibi that wasn't afraid of me at last he was giving that impression, that was quite intriguing.

"If you mean Agon I know him from school, you can say he is my bad friend" after second he added:

"If you want something from him I can call him to get his ass here, something else?" hearing his emotion less voice my finger twitched slightly wanting to fire at his indifference at the situation he was in. After moment he get out his cell phone probably to call fucking dread, off-course before he could do that the person in question appeared asking him while leaning from behind him intimately:

"Sena are they annoying you, want me to get disposed of them?" and grinned treacherously at me ready to attack at any moment. In mean time brunette manoeuvred his way back to his stool at bar while saying with apathetic face:

"They want something from you not me." he sat him self with his back to the bar, while watching us with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, I looked back to Agon and smiled at his irritated face deciding to add fuel to the fire.

"Nothing much just interested from where did you get this chibi" and nodded my head at the slim brunette at the bar that began to teak note of others while sipping his drink.

Agon began to threaten me while I shot at him few words that mead him boil with anger. After few minutes of his yelling I saw that someone approached brunette, in second I know who it was fucking lizard was hitting on him, inwardly I snickered at his bad luck after all if fucking dread see him he'll kill him on the spot. While watching what shrimp would do in this situation I saw how lizard get near him whispering something to him at what chibi's eyes hardened and he laughed at what the rest of guys looked at him in wonder what's the mater with him, at the same time Agon moved behind brunette and catches his shoulders making him stay in place, wondering why he did that I observed what would happen next.

While dread was talking with lizard not killing him, shrimp struggled to get out of Kongo grip, however with no result. Watching all of that I get something interesting that needed to be investigated: fucking Agon was beaten once and be smaller person but before I could think some more of this brunette called to the fucking manager asking her to get him some juice with puppy eyes at what she complied and disappeared in the sea of people. After she disappeared something shocking happened, the chibi elbowed fucking Kongo Agon freeing him self from his grip and moved to stand before fucking lizard that was gawking at what happened and at smirking brunette that after second did something that nobody would think to do in situation like this he kicked him into his crotch that send Habashira to the floor moaning in pain, pictures taken, I laughed at him in mean time shrimp looked at his lackeys with cold and dangerous eyes and said coldly to them:

"Take your boss and disappear, before I castrate him." and moved his hand a little at what their face lost all colour and in hurry disappeared with their fucking boss. When the small brunette looked around he smiled at us angelically when someone jumped him, after second of caching his balance he sighed and said in monotone voice:

"It's nice to see you too Suzuna, now can you get off of Me." at what she let him go and looked him into eyes and asked after second of staring:

"Sena what happened to you?" at what my ears perked in interest when they talked fucking manager get back and get into their conversation that give me some interesting information about brunette that used this chance and get fucking dread hand and vanished from our sight, after their disappearance I ignored them for now that is after all I needed to get some information about this new toy of Agon.

* * *

_Time skip_

After getting back home I get to my laptop and typed all information I get out of fucking manager and crazy cheer-girl and my own observation:

Kobayakawa Sena

born: 21 December  
studied in: xxx kindergarten with Anezaki, yyy elementary school with cheer-girl for 3 years, zzz junior high the same school that fucking dread was in, zzz senior high school with dread and Suzuna since middle of second year, for 2 years abroad they don't know where, from this year freshman in Deimon University  
hobby: reading manga, jogging  
character?: insecure, clumsy, kind, caring, shy, modest, reserved – timid, fears to be injured, heats violence, naïve, don't trust easily  
parents:Shuuma Kobayakawa (father) an office worker and Mihae Kobayakawa (mother) works in police laboratory (scary when mad)  
dreams: works at police laboratory like his mom  
abilities: smart, fast learner,  
fighting/special abilities: good at dodging?, running away, kicks where hurts the most, puppy eyes,  
others: magnet for bullies (according to Anezaki) and perverts (according to cheer-girl)

After typing it all I moved to look for more information from internet while hacking into few sits where I didn't find anything significant about him, not even where he studied abroad and what, frustrated at the lack of information about this chibi, I left it to think about it after good night sleep with clear mind.

* * *

_Time skip_

When I weaken up I get back to finding something about brunette and his family background with no result when it's coming to him, there were a lot of things about his mother, and almost noting about his father after all he is normal office worker.

I changed my method and called few of my slaves, making them find everything about Kobayakawa family. After few hours of planing how to corner shrimp at the school I gotten my hands on a few interesting information:

he is working at Child Hospital at Xxx street where dread mother works

he is mascot of police headquarters where his mother works

he had fan club full of perverts and his ex stalkers/bullies, they don't know he is back from abroad

with only those 3 information I know now where to look for more data. Deciding that I should still firstly proceed with cornering chibi at school I looked for more data.

* * *

This is all for now. Bay Bay.


End file.
